


Crepes

by FeralPrince56



Series: Goro Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Goro Week 2019, Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: Akechi dreads hearing the buzz of that infernal device. It was always that one person. There was no getting away from her now that she had his number. Although an opportunity to hang out with Ann may reveal more about the Phantom Thieves if Akechi can keep up the mask of the charming detective prince around her.





	Crepes

The next week is hell. It’s the only way to put it really. Normally, Akechi would get maybe one task a week from Shido, one phone call from him informing him of it, and a phone call back telling the politician that the task was completed. What few other phone calls and messages he’d get would be either reporters contacting him to set up an interview, or Niijima asking him to drop by the courthouse and help her with a case and/or paperwork.

Passing by the river in Inokashira Park every day on his bike makes him consider throwing his phone in there just to stop the onslaught of Ann’s messages.

Sure Shido will be pissed, but whatever the man would have in store for him accidentally losing his phone would be better than the tens of messages he gets from her every day.

He’s only consoled by the idea that her closest friends must have it so much worse.

For the first half of the week, Akechi gives her short and quick replies only hours after she messaged him, claiming he’s been far too busy to answer properly.

He stays as far away from the bakery as possible.

Even further from Shujin Academy.

She’s completely quiet for the second half, and that makes Akechi dread the silence more than he ever expected. Not from some silly worry that something happened to her, he doesn’t care enough for the blonde to concern himself with something so trivial. And if the dead could truly contact the living, it would be Ann sending him more messages.

No the more troubling thought is the possibility that the Phantom Thieves are going to once again target another criminal, another person tied into Shidos conspiracy. Which means more cleaning up for Akechi.

If he went to the bakery again, he’d probably catch them in the act but it’s too risky. The possibility of Ann making more ridiculous accusations keeps him far away.

His worries are only further confirmed when Niijima calls him up on Sunday with the troubling revelation that calling cards similar to those found by Kamoshida and Madarame had been put up around the city in the dead of night, with not one camera catching the culprit. Well, there was a shot of a cat carrying some calling cards in his teeth but even Akechi considered the idea that a cat was responsible for all of this to be a little far-fetched.

And as expected two days later the barrage of texts from Ann resumes once she apologised for cutting off all of a sudden due to unforeseen circumstances she had to take care of. This time it’s not as meaningless as she comes forward with a suggestion that the two of them, alongside a new friend of hers, hang out.

It’s a waste of his time... or it would be, but it’s highly likely this unnamed person may just be another member of the Phantom Thieves, and with how chatty at least Ann is, Akechi has high hopes she or her friend might spill something relevant. So he agrees, albeit reluctantly, and ends up standing outside Shibuya station one day after school, waiting on the two.

They arrive late, laughing over something they must’ve said on the way here, and as soon as he sees who Ann’s friend is Akechi considers running out onto the street and getting as far away from the Phantom Thieves as possible to avoid further awkwardness. Because facing Makoto Niijima only a month after he insulted her and called her a pushover for no apparent reason other than being a total dick to her as part of his brand was not something he was prepared to do today.

Ann really loved to keep him off guard, didn’t she?

** _You’re not getting any breaks in this, huh? Better luck next time, kid._ **

No, he can do this. Putting on the mask of the charismatic detective is a piece of cake for him. He won’t make an idiot of himself this time. He _can’t_.

“Niijima, I didn’t know you and Takamaki were friends,” he smiles when they walk over to him, “This is a rather pleasant surprise. Are you not the student council president of Shujin?”

Makoto folds her arms and peers over to Ann, who tries to display the most encouraging expression she can, one that Akechi assumes is supposed to convince Makoto not to bite his head off in broad daylight, “Yes, yes I am. And how exactly do you know Ann, Akechi-kun?”

“We met on her social studies trip,” he informs her, his smile slowly beginning to hurt his cheeks, “I ran into them at the TV station and we talked for a little while. Since then we exchanged contact details and she’s been messaging me nonstop.”

“Because you won’t message her back?”

“Uh…” Akechi’s smile drops when he struggles to reply to that. Saying he’s been busy is just going to make him look arrogant, and since arrogance hasn’t managed to rid him of Ann, he doubts it’ll work on her new best friend, or whoever Makoto was to her.

_Why are they even hanging out with each other?_

_Isn’t Ann the complete opposite of Makoto?_

** _You’re the detective, you tell me._ **

“I… I suppose I could be a little better about messaging her, yes,” Akechi tries to sound somewhat honest, acting like he isn’t just using this relationship to uncover more about the Phantom Thieves. He knows he sure as shit won’t get anything from the girl standing in front of him though.

“Yes!” Ann jumps up joyfully, grabs both of their arms and drags them through the station, “Well, standing around and playing mind games or whatever you two are doing is super boring! Let’s just go get crepes already and talk about boys!”

“Talk about what?” Both of the third years ask.

“Nothing!” Ann smiles innocently and squeezes their arms tighter.

Crêpes do sound nice…

He can keep up this mask for crepes.


End file.
